


Одна пятница из жизни Чон Юнхо

by Kseniya_Nya



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:35:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24856966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kseniya_Nya/pseuds/Kseniya_Nya
Summary: Жизнью Чон Юнхо правят три неоспоримые догмы: кофе — без сахара, книги — со счастливым концом, рука Сана — в его руке.И никак иначе.
Relationships: Choi San/Jeong Yunho
Kudos: 2





	Одна пятница из жизни Чон Юнхо

— Догма — это неоспоримая истина, — Хонджун смотрит из-под ресниц, накручивая на палец цепочку очков. — Ты не можешь говорить так про кофе без сахара, это лишь твои предпочтения, но не истина.

— Но для меня-то — истина, — Юнхо медленно отпивает свой американо и чуть морщится.

У них с кофе — лавхейт, и если он любит запах, вкус и цвет, то напиток, к сожалению, взаимностью не отвечает, и после нужно будет посидеть в кафе ещё около получаса, чтобы перестала кружиться голова, и организм пришёл в норму.

С Саном не так. С Саном взаимно.

Юнхо невольно вспоминает его улыбку и глаза, что становятся щёлочками тем уже, чем шире эта самая улыбка, и улыбается сам. Хонджун негромко хмыкает и возвращается к чтению, попивая свой макиато.

Они встречаются в маленьком уютном кафе каждую пятницу, обсуждая всё, что произошло за неделю и обмениваясь новостями. Оба — студенты, Хонджун ещё и подрабатывает, и времени на привычные в детстве долгие прогулки и ночёвки уже не остаётся. Приходится довольствоваться парой часов за чашкой ароматного кофе да под звуки колокольчика над расписанной акварелью дверью.

В целом, они не жалуются.

Юнхо вообще обожает пятницы.

После встречи с другом он всегда гуляет по набережной, хотя бы немного, вдыхая свежий воздух и делая пару снимков на старый отцовский фотоаппарат. Потом нужно будет показать Сану. Он обожает фотографии.

Возможно, только фотографии, сделанные Юнхо. Но это уже не так важно.

Сан вообще обожает всё, что связано с ним, а Юнхо всё, что с Саном, и Хонджун и брат Сана, Чонхо, часто по-доброму подшучивают и закатывают глаза на эту «сладкую парочку».

Вполне вероятно, что так делает весь университет, ведь они особо не скрываются, но Юнхо, если честно, плевать.

Он убирает фотоаппарат в сумку, а сердце в предвкушении бьётся сильнее, и ноги сами ведут его на соседнюю улицу, к новенькой пятиэтажке с клумбами у подъезда. Он бы мог дойти туда с закрытыми глазами.

Вокруг тихо, лишь рыжий кот трётся о ножку скамейки. Он из тридцать седьмой квартиры, они однажды возвращали его хозяйке, когда тот чуть не свалился в канализационный люк прямо у них перед носом. К слову, это было их первое свидание.

Трудно поверить, что прошло уже три месяца. Или всего три? Иногда Юнхо кажется, что он знает Сана вечность.

Он садится на скамейку напротив дома и наблюдает за детьми на площадке, щурясь на весеннем солнышке. Кот громко мяукает и прыгает ему на колени, урча. Юнхо чешет ему за ушком.

— Ты променял меня на кота?

Юнхо поворачивает голову, чтобы увидеть свешивающегося с балкона второго этажа Сана, губы которого театрально поджаты, но в глазах смешинки, а в руках какого-то чёрта скалка.

— Это что, семейная ссора? — Юнхо кивает на скалку и осторожно опускает кота на землю, отряхивая полы пальто. Сан усмехается.

— Это всего-навсего пирожки с брусникой, но если ты хочешь, чтобы я ревновал тебя к коту, то могу устроить.

Он откладывает скалку куда-то вбок и трёт нос белыми от муки пальцами, отчего тут же звонко чихает. Юнхо хочет подарить ему весь мир.

— Я сделал новые фото, — он машет сумкой с фотоаппаратом, — если хочешь, могу показать.

— Ты знаешь, что хочу, — Сан закатывает глаза и на пару минут исчезает с балкона, появляясь после со связкой ключей в руках. — Входи, поможешь мне, я только половину теста раскатал.

Юнхо кивает, расплываясь в улыбке, и видит такую же нежную улыбку в ответ.

Юнхо определённо любит пятницы.

И кофе. И Сана. И такие вот истории со счастливым концом.


End file.
